Let's Make a Baby
by You've Got Wings Baby
Summary: Lorelai gets a crazy idea, and after some arm twisting, Luke agrees. A very non traditional story. You'll like it, I promise! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Tap tap tap_, Luke heard coming from behind him as he finished cleaning the coffee pot at the end of the day. "We're closed," he shouted, knowing it would make no difference. There was only ever one person who knocked on his door after hours wanting coffee. _Although, she usually has better timing_, he thought to himself. Usually, the coffee pot still holds mostly hot coffee when she comes traipsing in.

"Luuuuke. Come on," Lorelai whined from the other side of the door. "It's coldish out here and I neeeed coffee! It's been a long day." She'd said the last bit a little quieter than the rest of her lament, but Luke heard it just the same. He turned around and walked over to the door, unlocking it and opening to let her in. "Bless you. You have no idea."

She took her seat at the counter and Luke walked behind it to put on another pot of coffee. He made it strong, knowing she needed it by the extra weight she seemed to be carrying in her steps and the evident tiredness in her voice. "So what happened?"

"What do you mean?" she asked with her forehead on the cool surface.

"I mean you're a little worse for the wear tonight. Did something happen?" He poured her steaming hot cup of coffee into an extra large mug and placed it in front of her.

She lifted her head and looked at Luke with grateful eyes. "Nothing really." She was pretending not to want to talk about it, but Luke knew it would come eventually. About seven seconds passed and, "Actually," she began. _Yep_, Luke thought, _it always comes out eventually_. "Sookie was very talkative today."

"Talkative about what?" he prompted, wanting her to know he was willing to listen. Needing a break after a long day and knowing Lorelai needed a friend, he walked around the counter and took a seat next to her.

"Talkative about everything 'Jackson'. After they got over their little 'four in four' fight, they became all gung ho about this baby makin' thing. She put in every detail. All. Day. Long."

"Ouch."

"And, I don't know, I'm happy for her, but…"

"But what?"

She took a deep breath and sighed. "It makes me really miss that whole relationship thing. I want to find that guy and get married and have 2 and a half kids with a white house and blue shutters and a big backyard. And I would like to have it now."

"I get it." He turned his seat to face hers and she followed suit. "And I know what you mean," he admitted quietly.

"You mean, you've thought about it too?"

"Well, yeah."

"But, I thought you didn't like kids."

"Other people's kids, you know, except Rory. I'd like my own. I mean, if the opportunity ever came up."

"Right." She looked down at her hands and sniffed a little.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, putting a hand on her knee.

A little shocked at the feelings Luke's hand sent through her, she looked up at him and smiled nervously. "Yeah, I'm okay." She looked back down at Luke's hand and began to think. Suddenly, it dawned on her. Her future was sitting right in front of her. "Yeah, I'm definitely ok. Especially since I just got the greatest idea ever," she said as she stood from her seat.

"What?"

She started pacing as her plan started unfolding in her head. "Just hear me out, okay? Just hear me out before you freak out."

"Okay, those are never good words to start with." He turned his chair to look at her so he wouldn't miss a word of what was bound to be the craziest thing he would ever hear.

"You and I, I mean, me and you," she stopped her pacing right in front of him. "We can get pregnant."

"What?!" He was right, she was totally crazy, completely nuts. "Are you crazy?" He stood and started pacing where she had just moments before.

"No! I'm not crazy! We'd both be crazy not to. I get pregnant, we have a kid, and there's no emotional baggage. I mean, obviously, both of us suck at relationships, so kids in the traditional way don't seem to be happening for either of us in the near future. So, we do it the non traditional way. We have a kid together and raise it together and it'll be a lot like families where the parents are separated or divorced except we won't hate each other and the kid will see us together all the time. It's so genius!" Lorelai finished in a rush to get everything out before Luke collapsed in disbelief.

"You are the nuttiest person I have ever met. This could never work." He stopped pacing right in front of her and put his hands on his hips.

"Yes, it could." She sighed and took his hands in hers. "Come on, Luke. We can be happy. We can help make each other happy again. This is a good idea."

Luke couldn't believe he was beginning to cave. "You know this means we're going to have to know each other for the rest of our lives now, right?"

"Well, you're my best friend. I was kinda planning on knowing you for the rest of my life anyway," she replied with a gentle shrug.

He sighed. "Fine. Ok. We'll, uh, have a kid together." He couldn't believe he was saying it.

Lorelai let go of Luke's hands and began jumping for joy. She hugged him tightly and Luke hesitantly reciprocated at first, but held her tighter after a moment, reveling in the feeling.

"Oh, Luke, you have no idea how happy you just made me. Believe me, you won't regret this. I promise." She held on a moment longer until she finally decided she had to let go.

She stepped back from Luke, her grin not failing to reach his eyes. "I gotta go. Rory's at home waiting with a pizza. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah tomorrow."

"And we'll talk about this more then. We'll set ground rules or something."

"Yeah. Come in after closing and we'll talk."

"Ok, great. I'll be here." She leaned in an gave Luke a kiss on the cheek, sending shockwaves down to his fingertips. She skipped over the door and turned around throwing a wink and a "Bye, Luke" at him before walking out the door and practically floating home.

Luke removed his baseball cap and ran a hand through his hair. _I can't believe I'm having a kid with Lorelai Gilmore_, he said to himself_. Well, if that's all I can get from her, I guess I'll have to take it._

TBC

What did you think?! I want your input! It's a bizarre idea I got from reading another story that I thought was going to go in this direction but didn't, so I decided to do it myself. There MIGHT be a ratings boost if I decide to actually put the baby making in the story, but I haven't decided yet. Give me your input on that too!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lorelai walked through the door of the crap shack about seven minutes later to find Rory already starting in on the pizza in the living room.

"Hey! Were you planning on saving some for me?" She threw her purse and coat on the table in the entry way and plopped down on the couch next to her daughter.

"You're happy," Rory noticed.

"Yes." Lorelai grabbed a slice of pizza and took a giant bite of It.

"Any particular reason?" Lorelai just shrugged as she chewed. "Well, you're going to tell me. You always do."

Lorelai swallowed and tucked her sock covered feet up underneath her. She brushed the stray hair that fell out of her ponytail out of her face and said, "Well, I honestly don't really know if I should this time. It's kinda big."

"Well now you have to."

"I do?"

"Yes. You said it's big. Now I'm interested."

"Well… I, uh, I don't really know how to tell you," she confessed with a shrug. "Maybe I could start by telling you about the bad part of my day?"

"Sure, if you want."

Lorelai finished off her pizza and began talking. "Well, Sookie was talking to me all day long about how excited she and Jackson are about trying to get pregnant and having a baby. And, I'm happy for her and everything, but…"

"But it made you miss that whole relationship thing and want the two and a half kids and a white house with blue shutters. And you want it now," Rory guessed.

"Whoa. You know me too well."

"We've had this discussion before, Mom. Every time you go through a relationship rut you get all sentimental and mushy about getting married and having more kids and stuff."

"Uh! Do not." Lorelai grabbed another slice of pizza and started in on it.

"Do to. And you'll get it, Mom. I know you will."

Lorelai smiled and put her pizza down on a napkin on the coffee table. "Thanks, babe," she said with a smile. "But the thing is, I am getting it. Well, mostly, anyway." Lorelai watched Rory to gauge her reaction. All she saw so far was confusion.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked with a furrowed brow.

"I mean, I went to Luke's after work today and I was talking to him about this whole thing and I suddenly got this amazing idea. Now, don't freak out because Luke did at first and I don't feel like talking someone else off the ledge tonight."

"I'm not promising anything." Rory looked at her with curious eyes.

"Well, I kinda got this idea…" Lorelai trailed off, not knowing how to say it.

"You already said that."

"Right. I, uh, I got this idea, and… I told Luke, and he, uh, kinda freaked out, but then I talked to him about it and then he agreed, and so we're going to do it," Lorelai finished. She looked to Rory, preparing for her to flip.

"Uh, I'm still a little lost."

"What do you mean?"

"You never said what this amazing idea of yours was."

"I didn't?"

"No, you didn't."

"Oh. Uh, well, Luke and I, we're, going to… have a baby together." Lorelai looked to the ground, afraid to look in Rory's eyes.

"What?! Are you getting married?" Rory's eyes got wide.

"No, we're not even technically going to be together in the relationship sense. We're just going to 'get together' long enough for me to get pregnant and then we're going to raise it together."

"How is that going to work? You know you're going to have to have sex with him, right? You're gonna have to have sex with Luke."

"Yeah, I thought about it, and I'm pretty okay with it. Actually, I'm very okay with it," Lorelai said with a smile.

"You mean… you like Luke?" Rory asked, wondering if her mother finally saw it too.

"Well, yeah. I mean, he's a really great friend."

"Just a friend?"

"For now, yes. I mean, down the road I might find that I like him in a deeper way, but for now, he's my best guy friend that I'm having a kid with."

Rory sighed and put a hand over her mother's. "You're sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. This is a really good thing, kid."

Rory reached out and hugged her mom. When she let go, she said, "So, I'm getting a little brother or sister. Eventually."

"Right, eventually."

"Any objections to making it do the dishes?"

Lorelai just laughed and went back to her pizza.

The next night, Lorelai walked up to the diner door about a half hour after closing time, knowing Luke would still be in there cleaning up so he could let her in. She'd been there earlier that day for lunch, and it had been a little on the awkward side, so she was a little more nervous than she anticipated about coming to talk to Luke tonight.

Tap tap tap, Luke heard behind him again. "I'll be there in a second," he called over his shoulder. He hadn't even bothered cleaning the coffee pot, knowing Lorelai would be there later wanting a cup.

"Hey," she said to him as he opened to door for her. She followed him to the counter where a cup of coffee was already waiting for her. "Thanks," she said, motioning to the cup.

"No problem." He put the receipts from the day back in the cash register and closed it up. "Do you, uh, wanna go upstairs or something?"

"Yeah, sure. I guess I'll just bring this with me." She picked up her cup of coffee and followed him behind the curtain and up the stairs, but not before he could grab her a piece of left over cherry pie. Lorelai smiled at that.

After Lorelai had finished her pie and coffee, they had finished telling each other about their respective days, and moved from the table to the couch, Lorelai decided it was time to get down to business.

"Alright, so, ground rules. We need to set some rules so this doesn't get out of hand."

"Ok, Rule number one, we don't tell anyone."

"Oh."

"What? You already told someone, didn't you? Oh god, Lorelai, you didn't tell Babette, did you?"

"No, no, no way. I just told Rory."

"Oh, well, she probably should know anyway. Ok, so no telling anyone but Rory. But don't tell her all the gory details please," Luke said with a groan.

"Oh, don't worry. She wouldn't let me tell her the gory details even if I wanted too," she replied with a chuckle. An awkward silence followed. "So, uh, rule number 2."

"Right, rule number two. Um…"

"Rule number two is no talking about it anywhere besides your apartment or my house."

"Yeah, that's a good one. Um, I can't really think of anything else."

After a moment more of thinking, Lorelai agreed. "Yeah, I can't think of anything else either.

Luke gave an inaudible sigh of relief. He was glad she didn't say something like "No getting emotionally involved" or something to that effect, because he wasn't sure he could pull that one off. He would have to find a way to eventually tell her how he really felt. Maybe after this whole experience, she would feel the same way and telling her would be a little easier.

Lorelai nervously folded her hands in her lap and looked up to him. "So, uh, should we get started?"

"You mean, right now?" He knew it was a possibility that she'd want to start that night, but he wasn't sure.

"Yeah, I mean, now's my time of the month when I'm all fertile," she said with a little sarcasm.

"Geez, Lorelai, you don't have to say it like that."

"Well, you know what I mean." She stood up and pulled him with her. "Well, I guess we should move over to the bed."

"Yeah, that would, uh, probably be good." They walked hand in hand over to the bed and stood next to it.

Lorelai could tell he was nervous. Hell, she was shaking in her boots too. But she knew he probably wasn't willing to make the first move, so she went for it instead. She pulled her shirt over her head and pulled down her jeans, slipping her socks and shoes off at the same time. She stood before him in only her bra and panties and reached a hand out to graze his cheek. She tentatively placed a light kiss on his lips and pulled back to see his reaction. He finally responded and snaked a hand around her back, pulling her closer to him. The skin on skin contact made her shiver with anticipation.

The kiss grew deeper and Lorelai reached her hands down to grip his belt. She ran one hand over his obvious erection through the rough material of his jeans. Luke groaned and pulled her even closer.

Reluctantly, Lorelai's hands moved away from his lower half to start working on removing the clothes that covered his upper half. She unbuttoned his flannel and removed it and moved to grab the bottom of his t shirt and pull it over his head. They broke their kiss just long enough for the shirt to come off.

Luke moved to kiss behind her ear and down her neck to her collarbone. Lorelai moaned her approval and gasped when he nipped at the skin there, soothing it with his tongue after. Lorelai never imagined Luke would be this good at foreplay. She could feel herself getting more and more excited for the main event.

Luke's hands snaked around to her back and deftly unclasped her bra. It fell to the ground and Luke's hands were quick to cup the weight they carried. He ran his thumbs over her taught nipples and ducked his head to take one in his mouth. "Oh," Lorelai moaned her approval and arched her back to give him more access. He moved his head to the other side to give it the same treatment.

As Luke ravished her breasts, Lorelai's hands moved back down to Luke's belt buckle and quickly undid it. She slipped the button through the hole and quickly pulled the zipper down and pushed his pants and boxers down at the same time. They pooled around his ankles and Luke stepped out of them and his shoes at the same time.

Lorelai stepped back towards the bed and pulled Luke down with her as she fell. He landed on top of her and continued his ministrations down her body. He left a trail of kisses down her torso and stopped at the top of her panties. "Please," Lorelai murmured when she noticed his hesitation. Luke slipped her underwear down over her legs and let a hot breath run over her center, causing Lorelai to instinctively open her legs more. He stuck his tongue out only slightly, testing the waters. She smelled so good, he thought, and tasted even better. Lorelai gasped when his tongue reached that sensitive nub at the top of her center. She was dripping with wetness by now. "Oh god, more, please. Harder." Luke was glad to oblige.

He added his fingers into the mix, making Lorelai gasp even more. He pushed one finger into her heat. Lorelai cried out in pleasure. "Luke! Oh god, please, keep going." He pumped his finger in and out, adding another to heighten her experience. He felt her clamping down onto him and she came crashing down. "Oh, oh my god. Luke, that was amazing." She pulled him up to meet her gaze and kissed him hard.

After giving herself a moment to recover, Lorelai reached down and grabbed Luke's erection, running her hand over it a few times before placing it at her entrance. Luke groaned and nipped at her chest, trying to restrain himself until she was ready. Taking a deep breath, Lorelai pushed him into her and let him take over. He sheathed himself deep inside her and waited for her to adjust before he started moving.

Once he felt Lorelai shift beneath him, he knew she was ready. He began pumping, in and out, in and out. Slowly at first, then he started to pick up speed. "Oh god, Luke, faster, uh, harder." Luke listened to her requests and pumped even faster and harder than he ever thought he could.

"Lorelai, Lorelai," he said her name over and over again. He could feel her right at the edge. He reached down and rubbed her clit, sending her into her second orgasm of the night. He followed right after her and collapsed next to her on his little bed.

"Wow, Luke. I mean, really. That was amazing," she said, out of breath. He responded with a groan of exhaustion. "I'll take that as you enjoyed it too."

"Yeah," Luke said, running a hand through his hair.

Lorelai began to get a little uncomfortable in their post-coital position, since they weren't even in a relationship. So, she began to stand up and get dressed. "I guess I should go home. Rory's probably wondering where I am." She tried to find any excuse to get out of the awkward situation. She looked to Luke and smiled a little embarrassed at her behavior during their baby makin. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll be here."

"Ok. See you then." She walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind her. She paused to collect herself. It was just then that she realized that the sex she just had was more like love makin' than baby makin' than she expected. "Wow." She'd definitely need to discuss this with Rory.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lorelai walked home as fast as she could that night, hoping Rory would be up so she could talk about how the baby makin' had been a lot different than she'd expected. As she hurried home, she thought about how Luke had been so deliciously good at making her feel good. She was surprised to find that she didn't want the experience to end and was looking forward to the next time they could be together.

As she walked up the stairs, she noticed that every light was off in the house. Rory must be sleeping, she thought. I guess I'll have to wait til tomorrow to talk to her.

Then she remembered. She had to be at work extra early for a staff meeting and stay late because the night manager had "thing" to go to and couldn't be in til around 11. The only break she'd have was lunch, and Rory would still be in school around then. Maybe it's for the better, Lorelai thought. Rory probably didn't want to talk about her "relations" with Luke anyway. And, it had been one of Luke's rules. No gory details shall pass her lips in the direction of Rory's ears.

She went to bed, thinking about the night some more, until she finally fell asleep and dreamed about what her next encounter with Luke would be like.

Although, she hadn't realized the night before what it would really be like the next day.

"Hello?" Luke answered the phone during the lunch rush.

"Hey Luke, it's Lorelai."

"Oh, hi, h-how are you?" He was a little flustered. She'd left kind of suddenly the night before and he wasn't sure if he'd hear from her today.

"I'm okay. Is it okay if I come over tonight around 11:30? I have to work late so that's the earliest I can come."

"Well, I have early deliveries in the morning, so I'd usually go to bed around nine, but I could just wake up when you come."

"No, no, I don't want to make you do that." Lorelai tapped her pen on the desk in front of her. She'd only be "fertile" for the next night or so. "Could I maybe come over after the lunch rush? It's my only break all day."

Luke was a little taken aback. Sex during the day with Lorelai? It definitely sounded good. No, he corrected himself, not sex. Baby making. That's all it was to her. For now, he hoped. "Yeah, sure. Come over around 2?"

"I'll be there. Bye, Luke."

"Bye Lorelai."

Two hours later, at 2:30, Lorelai walked into the empty diner and rushed to Luke, who was standing behind the counter and grabbed his hand, walking over to the storage room door.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Luke asked, slightly resisting her pulling.

"I'm running late. Michel ambushed me at the last minute and wasted 30 minutes of my break complaining about people who steal bath robes. I've got fifteen minutes."

"Uh, Caesar!" he called over his shoulder. "I'm taking a break!"

"Ok boss!" Caesar called back from the kitchen, unaware of what was really going on.

Lorelai pulled him behind the curtain that concealed the storage room and pushed him up against the wall and kissed him soundly while cupping him through his jeans.

When Lorelai finally pulled back, he said, "Lorelai, let's just go upstairs. You shouldn't be in here."

"No time." She dropped to her knees, undid his belt and unzipped his pants, pulling them and his boxers down to his feet. His half hardened self came flopping out, and Lorelai groaned. "Come on Luke, work with me. We're down to ten minutes."

She wrapped her hand around the base and her lips around the tip. She began sucking and pumping him fast, feeling him harden in her hands and mouth.

"Oh god," Luke gasped. She kept going until she was sure he was completely hard. She kept pumping him and stood up at the same time. Thankful that she'd worn a skirt that day, she let go of Luke and reached up under her skirt and pulled off her panties. She attached herself to Luke again, kissing him until they were both breathless. Luke turned them around so Lorelai was against the wall and pulled her legs up around his hip. He thrust up into her hard and fast.

"Luke!" she gasped at the sensation. She bit down onto his shoulder to keep from moaning out loud as he pounded into her. The angle was perfect for rubbing up against her clit, bringing her right the edge almost immediately. She reached down and massaged Luke right behind his balls, sending them both hurtling into orgasm. They finished, panting, and clinging to each other until they came down from their highs.

"Uh, Luke?" Lorelai said a few minutes later after Luke still held her against the wall.

"Yeah?" Luke asked, obviously exhausted from their quickie.

"Um, I wasn't kidding about running late."

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry." He backed up, slowly easing her back onto the ground, and pulled up his pants again.

Lorelai smoothed out her skirt, grabbed her purse from where it lay on the ground, and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a smile before she walked out the door and back to the inn.

Luke stood in the store room for a good five minutes after she left, trying to recompose himself,. He noticed her panties laying on the ground next to him. Well, at least she's got an excuse to come back, he thought.

About three weeks later, Lorelai and Luke sat next to each other on the edge of the tub in her bathroom, staring at a pregnancy test.

"Not pregnant," Lorelai finally said out loud. They'd both been looking at those words for a good five minutes, but Lorelai saying it somehow made it real. "I guess we have to keep trying."

"I guess so."

Lorelai stood up and put her hands on her hips, frustrated at the situation. Her period had been late, and while she realized it could be from stress or because she hadn't had sex in so long, she still got her hopes up. "Maybe we need to take a different approach."

"You mean a quickie in the store room of the diner isn't the best approach?" Luke said jokingly.

Lorelai gave him a dirty look. "If I hadn't done that, we'd both be wondering if that's the day it could've happened. What I meant was we need to do it more. Like, a couple days before and a couple of days after I'm supposed to be in prime baby makin mode, as well as those days."

"Ok, so, we have sex for a straight week every month."

"Right. Is it a good idea?"

"Well, I'm definitely not going to object," Luke said with a smirk,. He decided he might as well have fun with the whole situation while he waited for Lorelai to realize the way he really felt about her.

Missing the innuendo completely, Lorelai said, "Ok, then it's a plan. We start next week."

"Yes, boss." Luke replied as he followed her out of the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

So, I realize it's been crazy long since I've updated this, and I'm having a hard time myself believing that it's been since 2008 that I first published it. But now I've got a hankering to write something, and so an update is here. Although, I realize this is not an actual update, just a reposting of this chapter. However, it's DIFFERENT than the first time I posted it. There has been an important change in the story line at the end of the chapter. So, if there's some chance you actually still remember what happened before, forget it, because it's different now.

Chapter 4

Three more months had passed, and Lorelai still wasn't pregnant. She was beginning to worry that maybe she was just too old to pop another one out. But, I'm only 34, she thought. That's not too old, right? So what could it be? She wondered. Maybe it was just bad luck. Maybe the stars weren't aligned just yet for her and Luke. Whatever it was, she was still as determined as ever to have a baby with him.

And then, the biggest blow to her determination had come. It came as an even bigger blow than all of the negative pregnancy tests she had had to stare at for the past four months. She walked into the diner that afternoon with her head hung low, sulking all the way to the counter.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked as she took her seat.

She looked up at him and sighed. "Sookie's pregnant."

"Oh. Isn't that a good thing? Now you don't have to hear her talk about it all the time."

"Oh, quite the contrary, my friend. Now I'll have to hear about all the morning sickness and the kicking and the cravings and the peeing every 3 minutes and all that other pregnancy related stuff while I still sit here, unfertilized."

"So, I'm guessing that test was negative again," he asked with a sad sigh.

"Yeah, it was. Again." They both stood there staring at the counter, not knowing what to say. "Coffee?" she asked, slightly stunned that neither had noticed that she had been there for a full three minutes and still hadn't had her first cup of coffee yet.

"Comin' right up. Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry. Actually, can I get that coffee to go? I think I'm just gonna go home and sulk."

"Sure." He poured her coffee in a to go cup and handed it to her, refusing to take her money as she offered it. "I'll see you later tonight?"

"I don't know Luke, I don't think I'm up for it today."

"We don't have to do anything but watch crappy movies and drink lots of booze," he suggested.

Lorelai smiled gratefully. "That sounds like a perfect plan. I'll see you after you close up."

"Bye, Lorelai."

"See ya." Lorelai slowly trudged out the door and sulked all the way home.

Later that night, Luke rushed around his apartment making sure everything was ready. He had gone to the market and gotten Rocky Road ice cream, her favorite as he remembered, a six pack of beer, a bottle of tequila, and a nice selection of movies he had heard her and Rory talking about on different occasions. He sliced a lime for the tequila with the salt sitting nearby as well, the movies were displayed on the coffee table, and the beer sat chilling in his refrigerator. At about 10:15, he heard a faint knock in the distance as she arrived at the diner.

"Coming!" He shouted down to her. "Hey," he greeted as he opened the door.

"Hey yourself." Luke closed and locked the door behind her as she walked in, and placed his hand in the small of her back, guiding her up the stairs and into his apartment.

"Wow," Lorelai gasped quietly. "You really prepared for this."

"Well, I knew you were upset, so I wanted you to enjoy yourself," he told her shyly.

"Aw, Luke, you're so sweet," she said sincerely. She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before moving to find the bottle of tequila.

Chaste as the kiss was, Luke was reeling from it. He was dazed, and felt glued to his spot. They had never kissed in a non-baby making setting.

"Luke?" Lorelai called, breaking him out of his day-dream. "Where are the limes? I'm wasting no time in getting wasted."

"Oh, uh, over there, on the coffee table."

"Thanks. Oh! You got The Goonies! We're totally watching that first." She sat down on the couch, poured herself some tequila, and took her first shot of the night. "Your turn," she said, holding the bottle out for Luke to take.

"Uh, no. I don't think so. I got myself some beer in the fridge." He started walking over to the refrigerator to get one, when he felt Lorelai's hand on his arm.

"Oh no you don't. We're going down together. If I'm get shit-faced, so are you, mister." She took another shot glass from his cabinet and poured one for him.

He took the small glass from her and sighed. "Fine. But can't I have the beer too?"

"Sure, but you have to drink your liquor first. Haven't you ever heard the saying?"

"Yeah, yeah. Liquor before beer, you're in the clear."

"Beer before liquor, never been sicker," Lorelai finished with a smile. "Now come on, you need to catch up." She walked them both over to the couch and handed Luke a lime wedge.

"Fine." They both had about three or four shots before finally remembering to put the DVD in. About one hour and three, or maybe 5 more shots later, they were both well on their way to being drunk off their asses.

"Ready for a beer?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, sure." Luke stood up to grab a couple from the kitchen. "I'll come with you. I need to stretch my legs."

"The kitchen is three feet away," Luke giggled.

"Three feet is more like thirty feet when you're this drunk."

They made their way into the kitchen. Lorelai leaned against the kitchen table as Luke opened the refrigerator and grabbed two beers, handing one to Lorelai.

Lorelai took the beer, and grabbed Luke's arm with her other hand at the same time, wrapping it around her waist. She put her bottle on the table, and grabbed Luke's from him to do the same with it. She rested her forehead against his.

"Lorelai, what are you-" he was cut off by her lips on his. The kiss deepened until neither knew where their mouth ended and the other's began.

Lorelai pulled back and said, "Let's have sex."

"But it's not that time of the month yet."

"I don't care. I want to have sex."

"That's good enough for me." Clothes flew in all different directions until they were both as naked as the days they were born. Luke walked them backwards towards the bed, tumbling down onto it with Lorelai on top of him. She trailed kisses and bites down his body until she reached his rock hard cock. Stroking it a few times first, she then attached her lips to the tip of it, making Luke groan with pleasure. After licking it from head to base and back again a few times, she put as much of the throbbing cock in her mouth as she could fit and sucked, causing Luke to moan her name so loudly, she was sure the neighbors could hear.

"Lorelai," Luke managed to say in a strangled voice. "I'm gonna-"

Lorelai got the message and moved back up Luke's body. She ran the tip of his cock along her folds and placed it at her entrance, sinking down onto him. "Uhhh, oh god," she moaned.

Once she got used to his size, which she swore was bigger every time they had sex, she began moving slowly up and down as Luke thrust in and out of her.

In no time, they were hurtling over the edge. Lorelai squeezed her muscles and milked Luke of all he offered her. She fell on top of him, spent from the fast pace.

They both fell fast asleep, letting the power of the tequila take over.

The next morning, Lorelai woke up to a chilly draft across her back and a warm body underneath her. They had stayed in their post coital positions all night long. She stood up and headed into the bathroom to take a look at herself. Oh my lord, she thought as she looked in the mirror.

"Luke won't mind if I take a shower," she said quietly as she turned the faucet on.

Meanwhile, Luke awoke to find that Lorelai had moved from on top of him. His head pounded as he looked around the room for her. He finally heard her in the shower, and breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't run off in the middle of the night. Maybe she was finally starting to feel the same way he did, he began t think. Why else would she have sex with him at a time of the month when there was a very slim chance she'd actually get pregnant?

Ten minutes later, they both sat at the kitchen table fully dressed. Luke had made breakfast while she was in the shower. Lorelai pushed her bacon and eggs around on her plate. "Something wrong?" Luke asked.

"I need tacos," she groaned.

"What?"

"While this is not the worst hangover I've ever had, it is pretty high up there on the list, and tacos are my hangover food," she explained, barely above a whisper.

"Well, I don't think I have the stuff for tacos here."

"That's okay. I'll just stop by Al's on the way to work."

"You're going to work like this?"

"I have to. With Sookie's taste buds all out of whack because of the pregnancy, she needs someone she can trust to taste all the food before it goes out to the dining room."

"Right." He remembered her telling him about Sookie's out of whack taste buds the night before. "Lorelai, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did we have sex last night?"

Uh oh, she thought. A big part of her was hoping that he wouldn't bring that up. "Um… I just… get a little flirty when I'm drunk?" She said, incredibly unconvincingly. "It was an accident."

Accident? At that, Luke snapped. "An accident? We accidentally had sex last night? And what do you mean 'a little flirty'? A little flirty means putting your hand on my knee at an inappropriate time, maybe an innocent kiss or two. A little flirty is not having sex!" Luke shouted.

"Luke! Geez, I'm sorry! What's your problem?" she shouted back.

Luke was steaming. "My problem is that this was not part of the deal! We were not supposed to have sex just because we can. It's just business, right? As soon as you get knocked up, we stop. Right?" he yelled at her. Lorelai hesitated. "Well?" he prompted after she still hadn't answered.

"Right," Lorelai said, just barely audible.

Luke strode over to the door and opened it harshly. He pointed down the stairs and said, "Get out."

Lorelai was shocked. She knew he was mad, but she had no idea that he was this mad. "What?" she asked him, in disbelief.

"I said get out. You'd better go out the back door. The diner's open and there's bound to be someone in there that'll have this all over town in the next hour. Because god knows we wouldn't want anyone to think we were together."

Luke had said the last part at a whisper, but Lorelai had heard him just the same. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means Get out." He pointed down the stairs one more time.

Lorelai looked at him, a pained expression on her face, and realized he wasn't backing down. She grabbed her purse from the table and walked down the stairs and out the back door, heading for home.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Two updates in less that 24 hours! I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 5

Lorelai's mind raced as she walked home. What was Luke's problem? It was just sex. They did it all the time. Well, not all the time, just when she was "fertile." She laughed bitterly at the thought. _Fertile. That's funny. If I were fertile, I would be pregnant, and we wouldn't be in this mess that we seem to be in right now, because I wouldn't be sad about Sookie being pregnant and me not being pregnant and I wouldn't have gone to Luke's and had a million shots of tequila and I wouldn't have had drunken sex with Luke. It was just sex! What is his problem? _Her mind went in circles, always coming back to the same thing. What was his problem? Sex. Just. Sex. That's all. Hot, steamy_, incredibly_ satisfying sex, but just that. Sex.

She walked in the front door of her house and closed it quietly behind her, trying not to wake Rory. She dropped her purse on the table by the phone and noticed Rory had fallen asleep on the couch with an open book lying against her chest. She tiptoed to the stairs and cringed when the first step creaked loudly.

"Mom?" she heard from behind her.

She spun on the spot. "Hey, go back to sleep."

"Yeah, right. I'm ready to make fun of you and your intense hangover that I _know_ you have," she said, sitting up. "Did you have a good night?"

Lorelai walked over to the couch and sat down next to her daughter. "_Great_ night," she said with a smirk. "Terrible morning," she added with a sigh.

"Yeah, that's usually how it goes."

"While I agree that nine million shots of tequila and 3 beers never lead to a good morning, this morning was especially terrible."

"Did something happen?" Rory asked, her curiosity peaked.

Lorelai sighed. She didn't know if she should tell Rory what happened or not. Rory never liked to hear about this part of her life, and Lorelai didn't exactly feel comfortable sharing in that area either. But Rory was her best friend and she definitely needed advice. Besides, Sookie would have a stroke if she heard about what was going on, so talking to her definitely wasn't an option. She'd just have to leave out all the gory details so Rory wouldn't be too uncomfortable.

"Yes. Something definitely happened." She took a deep breath and continued. "It has to do with an area that we usually don't discuss because it makes you all squirmy, but I need some advice, so if I promise to be vague, can you take it?"

"I can take it," Rory said, suddenly concerned.

"Well, I got to the apartment and immediately started with the tequila. I was in no mood to be ladylike, so I just got down to it."

"Naturally."

"So after Goonies and part of Pippy-"

"Luke rented Pippy?!" Rory asked, shocked.

Lorelai smirked. "Yes. He heard us talking about it at some point. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. But that's besides that point."

"Sorry."

"After Goonies and part of Pippy, we were each sufficiently drunk off our asses. I followed him to the kitchen, and sort of jumped him, and the next thing you know, we're snoring in bed after having _the best_ sex. Ever. Like, 'Oh My God' good," Lorelai said with a look of pure bliss on her face.

"Ok. You can stop there with the details."

"Ok. Sorry. It was just that good."

"I get it."

"Right. Anyway, in the morning, I was just complaining about my need for tacos to help my hangover. Then, out of the blue, Luke asks me why we had sex since it's not really that time of month I'd have any chance of getting pregnant. And I couldn't really come up with anything so I just said that I get really flirty when I'm drunk, that it was an accident. And he flipped!" She threw her arms up in the air in frustration.

"Well of course he flipped out," Rory said casually.

"What?"

"You said it was an accident! What did you expect? Luke has liked you for the longest time and the first time you get together without the pretence of getting you pregnant, you call it an accident. It probably hurt him and he didn't want it to show, so he just got mad at you."

"Rory! Luke does not have a thing for me! We have been over this a thousand times!"

"Yes. We have. Everyone tells you about Luke's thing and you deny it. A thousand times. And honestly, I'm beginning to think that you're just denying it because you have a thing for Luke that may be even bigger than his thing for you and you're just afraid to admit it. You're afraid that this could be the best thing that ever happened to you and you're afraid of what that could mean. And while you sit here denying Luke's thing for you and your even bigger thing for him, he has to watch you date every other guy besides him, and then you come to him with this baby thing. He's probably thinking 'Finally! Finally an opportunity to let her know how much I care for her and maybe she'll feel the same way.' Then last night you get together in a non-baby making setting, and when he asks you about it, you call it an accident. So yes, of course he flipped. Because you hurt him."

Lorelai looked down at her hands sadly. "Ouch," she said, as she took in all Rory had to say.

"I'm sorry, but it needed to be said."

Lorelai tried to hold back tears. She stood up without a word and walked up the stairs and into her room and climbed under the covers. She let the tears flow as she tried to figure out how her relationship with Luke would ever be the same as the way it was.

For the next few weeks, Lorelai avoided Luke at all costs, and vice versa. The toilet was dripping, the garbage disposal wasn't working, the porch rail was broken _again_, and Lorelai was always sad. She had come to realize that yes, Luke does have a thing for her and maybe, just maybe, she has a thing for him. She had been so mad at Rory for saying those things for a few days. Things in the Gilmore house were very quiet as Lorelai froze Rory out, and Rory did the same to Lorelai. Eventually, they began to miss each other, so the freeze out melted away, but the intensity of the situation never left the air.

Then, after a long time of intense thinking about the situation, Lorelai was leaning against the porch rail, taking a moment to clear her head. And it broke. Which, of course, reminded her of Luke.

She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table and suddenly got the urge to clean out the questionable leftovers from the fridge. She opened the door and pulled out a box of 2 week old rice and dumped it into the garbage disposal. She flipped the switch, and nothing. Not even a gurgle. Great, she thought. She went to grab the phone to call Luke and beg him to come fix it, but then she remembered. They were fighting. Suddenly, she didn't feel much like doing anything anymore.

A bubble bath would be great, she thought. I can relax, clear my head, and maybe get some real thinking done. Lorelai climbed the steps, grabbed her robe from her bedroom, and walked to the bathroom. With the first step inside, her foot landed in a giant puddle of water. "What the heck?" she asked no one in particular. Then, she heard it. That subtle "drip, drip" coming from behind the toilet. "Great. Just great." She dropped her robe on the floor outside the bathroom and went to get some towels from the closet to clean the mess up. Luke had just fixed her toilet a few months ago. Everything was reminding her of Luke.

Lorelai laid all the towels on the floor of the bathroom so that the puddle could soak up. She noticed an extra pregnancy test sitting on the sink and decided to take it just for the heck of it. It had been about three weeks since that night, so if anything had happened, it would show up.

When she was finished, she sat on the edge of the bathtub and began to think_. Even my house thinks I need to fix this thing with Luke. What would I do without him? I'd be living in a dump, that's what. He's such a great friend. He loves Rory and he cares about me. And he really does look great in his flannel. _She caught herself smiling. She even had butterflies just thinking about him. It was then that she realized that Rory was right. She had a big thing for Luke. A _big_ thing. _I have to fix this. I have to fix it before it's too late._

Lorelai stood up and was about to make her way to the diner to apologize to Luke. As she stood up, she noticed the pregnancy test that she had taken about five minutes before. She had completely forgotten about it after her big revelation. She picked the stick up to check the results. She blinked once, threw the test away with a small sigh and squared her shoulders as she continued on her way to Luke's.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

Ah, finally, we've arrived. The last chapter. Well, the sort of last chapter. There will be an epilogue. Thanks for sticking with me for my first smutty fic. I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me all about it once you get to the end :)

Chapter 6

After leaving a note on the kitchen table so that Rory would know where she was, Lorelai left the house and made her way to Luke's. It wasn't until she got there that she realized how late it must've been. The town was dead quiet. The lights in the diner were off, the blinds were drawn, and she could see through the door that the chairs were all turned upside down on top of the tables. There was no sign of Luke anywhere. Lorelai reached for the spare key that she knew was above the door frame and let herself in.

Lorelai walked behind the curtain and up the stairs. She paused a moment outside the apartment before gently knocking.

Meanwhile, Luke sat at the kitchen table staring at the day's receipts. He didn't feel much like working. He didn't feel much like doing anything lately. He had gotten to thinking about the situation with Lorelai, and he could only come up with one solution to ending the fight they were currently in.

Tap, tap, tap, Luke heard behind him. In the back of his mind, he knew who it was. There wasn't anyone else who knew about the key above the doorframe, and no one else would dare come in the diner, much less all the way up to his apartment this late at night. He just didn't feel like dealing with her.

Tap, tap, tap, he heard again. "Luke, it's me," she said gently. "Can we talk?"

"I don't really want to talk to you," he called back with no emotion.

Lorelai squared her shoulders, determined to tell Luke how she felt and smooth things over between them. "Please, Luke? I just, I really need to talk to you," she said, with more conviction.

"Come in," Luke gave in.

Lorelai smiled slightly and opened the door to see Luke sitting at the kitchen table. She walked over, but didn't sit down. "Look, Luke, I came over to-"

"Wait," Luke cut her off, "before you say anything, I just want to set things straight. If you came over here because it's that time of month again-"

"I didn't," she said quickly.

"Good, because I thought about things and I decided that this is a bad idea. Having kids to begin with is crazy, but having a kid with someone you're not even technically with is just insane," Luke confessed.

"Oh," Lorelai said sadly, looking down at her feet. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I guess it's just so difficult to take me on a daily basis, that having a kid with me would just be terrible," Lorelai said harshly.

"Hey, that's not what I said," Luke said, standing up.

"And having a kid with me would mean you'd be connected to me for the rest of your life, and that would just be tragic. Because God knows you wouldn't want to have to deal with me for the rest of your life as friends, and especially not actually with me as more than a friend."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm pregnant!" she shouted. "I'm pregnant, okay?" Lorelai said, flustered.

Luke was shocked. They both stood in silence for a few moments. Finally, Luke asked, "Are, uh, is that why you came here?"

Lorelai looked down to the ground. "No," she said, "not at first, anyway. I meant to tell you in a better way." She looked back up at him. "I came to tell you why we slept together that night."

Luke scoffed. "What do you mean? I thought you said it was an accident," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, I lied," she admitted. "I lied because I was afraid to tell you the truth." When Luke just continued to look at her, she went on. "I like you, Luke. I may even love you. I've just been denying it all these years because I was afraid of what would happen if I told the truth. I was so scared that I'd mess it up like I do everything else, and I'd lose you as a friend. I don't think I could handle that. You are so important to me, Luke, and I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Lorelai, I-"

"My porch rail is broken," she continued, ignoring Luke's interjection. "My porch rail is broken and my garbage disposal won't turn on. There's a lake in my bathroom because the toilet won't stop leaking. These past three weeks, I've done a lot of thinking about us, but there were times I just wanted to not think about us, just relax, and clear my head. But everything in the town, even my house, everywhere, it all reminds me of you. And if I didn't care for you, I don't think that would be true. I can't get away from you, and I've decided that I don't want to anymore."

"Wow," Luke said. He stayed quiet for a moment, and when everything finally sank in, he smiled.

Lorelai smiled back at him. She took a few steps towards him and laid her hands on his chest. "And I have it on good authority that you may have a sort of a thing for me too," she said with a smirk. "Right?" she asked self consciously, when he didn't answer.

Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. When they parted, he said, "Yes, Lorelai, I have a sort of a thing for you," he replied with a smirk of his own.

They kissed for awhile, hands roaming, getting reacquainted with each other's bodies. Lorelai played with the curls at the nape of Luke's neck while Luke massaged the place where his hands rest on Lorelai's hips. Then, Lorelai remembered something Luke had said earlier. She pulled back from Luke, breathless, with a conflicted look on her face. "What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"You said before that you thought this was a bad idea," she said, a question in her voice.

Luke sighed, but held onto her hips to keep her in place. "It was the only thing I could think of that would put things back to the way they were, before all this happened."

"So, you're happy about this?" she asked, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Of course I am, Lorelai."

She smiled for the millionth time that night and kissed him again. After a few minutes, Lorelai reached for the buttons on his shirt and began working them loose. All she wanted was to be as close as possible to Luke. She pushed the flannel from his shoulders and pulled the shirt beneath from the top of his jeans. Luke began to ease her back towards the bed at the same time.

When they reached the bed, Luke tugged Lorelai's shirt over her head, and Lorelai did the same with Luke's undershirt. They were both completely undressed when they stumbled over into the bed, Lorelai on her back and Luke stretched out facing her on his side.

"It feels strange, doing this when we're not trying to get me pregnant and we're not drunk. Good strange, but strange," Lorelai commented.

"Just good strange?" Luke asked.

"Great strange. Incredible strange," Lorelai said, rubbing small circles into his hip.

"Good," Luke replied. He dove in to suck on the spot where her shoulder met her neck. He knew it drove her crazy.

"Oh, Luke," Lorelai moaned. He traveled downward until he reached her breast. First, he felt the weight on them with the hand that wasn't propping him up. He remembered loving how they felt in his hands, but tonight, somehow it was even better. He dipped his head and caught a nipple in his mouth and sucked gently while rolling the other nipple in his hand. He gently nipped and soothed until Lorelai was crying out his name, begging to get the same attention on the other side. Luke was glad to oblige.

Lorelai massaged the sculpted muscles of Luke's back as he made his way down the rest of her body. He stopped once he reached her center and nuzzled the soft hair he found there. Lorelai's hands went to his head and held him there. She loved the devoted attention he always gave to her.

Luke's hands went massaging Lorelai's calves, to traveling up her thighs and gently easing her legs apart. His fingers went to her center and began stroking her into a frenzy. He found her clit and rolled it between his thumb and index finger, sending Lorelai's hips jumping off the bed. Luke held her down as he dipped his tongue in her entrance, which sent Lorelai hurtling over the edge.

When she had come back down to earth, Luke travelled back up the length of her body and gave her a soft smile. Lorelai's grin stretched from one side of her face to the other.

"Good?" He asked.

Lorelai laughed at his confidence. "Great. Incredible," she admitted. "Now, what would be even better would be to feel you inside me," she whispered seductively into his ear.

Luke almost lost it then and there. Trying not to seem too eager, he climbed on top of Lorelai and captured her lips in a tender kiss. She reached down and took hold of his throbbing cock, stroking it a few times which made Luke groan, and placing him at her entrance.

Luke entered her in one swift motion. It didn't take long before Lorelai started shifting her hips, signaling Luke to start moving. Their movements were slow at first, but they quickly gained speed.

"Oh god, Luke, you feel so good."

"Lorelai, Oh, missed you," Luke grunted.

"Missed you," Lorelai breathlessly agreed. "So much."

Luke continued stroking into her until their frenzied pace sent them both crashing into orgasm. He went on pushing in and out of her until they had both come down, and then he collapsed next to her on his back. When their breathing returned to normal, Lorelai rolled over and laid herself halfway on top of Luke.

She looked up at his flushed face and asked, "So, Luke, what do you think of the name 'Leopold'?"

The End….. Except for the forthcoming epilogue :)


End file.
